Gabe Ruediger
" Diaz wins. This should be a really good and interesting fight. I think Diaz’s nonstop attack will make it too difficult for B.J. to get off." - Gabe on BJ-Diaz. "This would have been an easy prediction if it were Tito vs. Chuck (Chuck by taunting beatdown). This matchup isn’t as easy to figure out. Both guys like to stand up, but both have shown ground skills when necessary. I was asked this question at this past UFC Expo and I went with Franklin. After thinking about it more, I think we will see Chuck utilize his wrestling more and ensure he gets the win. I’m going with Chuck by decision." - Gabe on Chuck-Rich. "He won't listen to a word you say. He'll try to brawl." - Gabe warning B.J. about Andy Wang before Wang's fight with Melendez on episode four. "Gomi hasn’t been the number one lightweight in the world in a long time. And his last performance in the U.S. didn’t turn out so good for him. Florian has been improving each and every fight. Gomi does have power in his hands, though, and if he lands clean, it can be it. That being said, Florian should win by decision or late submission." - Gabe on the Florian-Gomi fight. "I’m going with Carwin by better personality." - Gabe on the Mir-Carwin fight. "This matchup is really a toss-up. Both guys have been hyped up as "the next big thing." It’s hard to gauge how good Vera is because he seems to fight at his opponents’ level. Jones, on the other, hand has looked great, but hasn’t fought top competition. It should be interesting to see, and I like the matchup. I’m going to flip a coin … tails, it’s Jones (and I really flipped a coin)." Gabe on the Vera-Jones fight. "Interesting fight. I’m a big fan of Nogueira, and he has no stop in him. It saddens me to write this, but I see Cain being able to take him to a decision. I think Nog always has the ability to come back and win and maybe pull off a sub, but with three rounds to work, I just don’t see it." - Gabe on the Nogueira-Velasquez fight. "EHHH, who cares? I kid, I kid! Shogun should win this. Coleman has wrestling but hasn’t adapted or learned any other portion of fighting, whereas Shogun has good standup and ground." - Gabe on the second Shogun-Coleman fight. "This fight has no real interest for me. Not sure of a winner, (but I’m) leaning towards Lesnar." - Gabe on the second Mir-Lesnar fight. "I think Machida will win. I think his style will eventually force Rashad to initiate. Machida will counter and use his footwork to ensure that he fights his fight. I'm not sure which round -- although something is telling me third -- but Machida will win." - Gabe on the Rashad-Machida fight. "Fedor should win by ground-and-pound. He always comes with a great gameplan and will exploit Arlovski’s ground game. Arlovski’s stand-up has dramatically improved, and I think he can knock anyone out, but Fedor is too complete." - Gabe on the Fedor-Arlovski fight. "Nick is more well-rounded and should pull it off. Zaromskis can always land that head kick, which he seems to be landing at will, but Nick’s very game standing and a black belt in BJJ." - Gabe on the Diaz-Zaromskis fight. "I can’t say I’m interested in this fight at all. The time I might have been is 10 years removed. That being said, both are legends and both have been in the game for some time. The difference? Randy has actually improved and become more well-rounded. Coleman seems to be the same fighter he was when he first fought (but now not being able to use his best weapon, the headbutt). Randy by decision." - Gabe on the Couture-Coleman fight. "Everybody from Maine is gay. Ask any gay man where they were born, and they'll say Maine." - Gabe joking to Allen Berube on the first episode. "He put that gold shirt on, and he turned into DMX." - Gabe on Corey Hill. "Two words for Corey -- ARF ARF!" - Gabe on Corey barking in his face belligerently. "B... if anyone gets injured... I'll be ready" - Gabe, as he is being wheeled out on a stretcher after failing to make weight " Gabe Ruediger: People are discounting Jake too soon in this fight. He did have a poor showing in his last fight, but I would attribute that to his body getting readjusted at 170. Jake’s BJJ is very good, and he has finished a ton of good guys. That being said, I still think GSP will out game plan Jake. I hate picking against people I consider friends -- which Jake is -- but, subjectively, GSP should win." - Gabe on GSP-Shields. "I'm going with Rashad. He should win a clear-cut decision." - Gabe on the Tito-Rashad rematch. "vDamn, what a toss-up fight. Could really go either way. I’ll go Gray ... no, Edgar … Gray ... yeah, Gray." - Gabe on the third Edgar-Maynard bout.